Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 4 - Archie and the Circus - Michael Brandon - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the fourth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Samson as James *Scott as Percy *Alan as Salty *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *Big Mikey as Cranky *Krusty as Kuffy *Anthony as Edward *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Yonah as Emily *Sally as Caroline *Jack as Stephen Hatt *Jill as Bridget Hatt *Coco Bandicoot as The Refreshment Lady *Top Cat and his gang as Sodor Brass Band *Caboose as Toad *Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: It was a glarious summer day on the island of Trainzland. Villagers, children, and even Sir Emmet Hatt were excited. The circus was coming. *(Scott rolls by hauling his boxcars) *Narrator: The engines were thrilled. They loved the circus too. Scott loved the horses, *(Scott imagines the horses) *Narrator: Samson loved the clowns, *(Samson rolls by with his passenger train and whistles) *Narrator: The children had gathered on the bridges. They were waiting to see the circus pass by. *(Archie puffs by with Emma and Elyri) *Narrator: Archie became more and more excited. *(Texas and Craig pass each other, hauling their coaches and freight cars) *Narrator: Everyone wanted to collect the circus from Peach Creek Docks. Emmet came to Wenstead Sheds. He had exciting news for Archie. *Emmet: Archie, you are to collect the circus. *Narrator: He boomed. Archie was very happy. Pulling the circus sounded like fun. *Emmet: But if you have too many cars for you to pull on your own, you must share the work with another engine. *(Archie puffs away) *Narrator: Scott and Samson were pleased. Maybe they would get to pull the circus after all. Archie puffed over to Peach Creek Docks. Archie steamed into the dokcs. *Archie: Wow! *Narrator: He cried. Big Mikey was unloading the circus. Archie was amazed. They were trailers, horse boxes, colorful costumes, coaches and flatbeds as far as the eye could see. Archie was so excited that his boiler beemed proudly. The clowns climbed Emma and Elyri. Archie buffered to collect the coaches. *Alan: Do you need a little wheel, matey? *Narrator: Asked Alan cheerfully. Archie had remembered what Emmet had said about sharing the work. But the band started playing with everyone cheering. Archie thought this was the wonderful special ever. Even though his train was very, he would hardly share it. *Archie: No thank you, Alan. *Narrator: He said. *Archie: I shall do it on my own. *(Archie sets off again) *Narrator: And Archie took the biggest puff he took, and pulled away. Archie trundled through the countryside. Archie didn't notice and kept puffing on while having too much fun. Archie puffed towards Fantasyland. He had a wonderful suprise. Passengers and staff waved and cheer as he passed by. *(Archie whistles as he passes through the city) *Narrator: The band played on and Archie blew his in time with the trumpet. Archie felt very special. *Archie: Pulling the circus is lots of fun. *Narrator: He thought. Archie stopped by a bridge. Scott was waiting too. Children waved to Archie and the circus. *(Archie whistles) *Narrator: Archie blew his whistle. Scott wanted to join in. *Scott: Is there anything I can take? *Narrator: He asked hopefully. But Archie wanted to keep all the fun to himself. *Archie: No thank you. *Narrator: He gasped. *Archie: I can do it all on my own. *Narrator: Scott watched Archie and the circus slowly chuff away. He felt very dissapointed. Archie puffed on. The train started to feel heavier and heavier. The coupling rods were waiting more than ever. Archie came to a junction. Samson was waiting in a siding and thought the band sounded very jolly. *Samson: If you want to uncouple some cars, *Narrator: He said hopefully. *Samson: I could take them for you. *Archie: No thank you. *Narrator: Gasped Archie. *Archie: I can do it all on my own. *Narrator: He didn't want to miss out on any the fun. *(Archie puffs away again) *Narrator: Archie steamed on. But every huff and chuff got harder. Archie passed through the next station, but he was almost out of puff. He wasn't have fun anymore. *(Casey suddenly comes to a complete stop) *Narrator: Then there was trouble. *(Archie's traction rods brokes) *Narrator: With a horrible creak, and a terrible crack, the couplings got broken. Suddenly,... it was very quiet. Archie felt very sad. Archie's driver telephoned for help. Even the performers, practicing in the field, didn't make Archie happy. *Archie: I wish I could share the heavy load. *Narrator: Archie thought to himself. Soon, Samson and Scott arrived, they had brought new coupling rods, and some hay for the horses. Archie still felt so unhappy. *Archie: I wish I'd share the load with you. *Scott: Don't worry. *Narrator: Puffed Scott. *Samson: We can all have fun now. *Narrator: While the train was getting fixed, the engines watched the performers practice. Archie shared out the cars with Scott taking the horses and Samson taking the performers with the band playing. *Archie: This is all fun. *Narrator: The three engines blew their whistles loudly and the long train set off. Later, the friends watched the big tent getting put up. *Archie: Thank you for helping me. *Narrator: Puffed Archie. *Archie: Sharing your things makes things much easier, but sharing the fun is the best full of all. *Narrator: And everyone agreed. Category:UbiSoftFan94